Threesome Love Night
by FanOfManyAnime
Summary: Asuka makes Rei come over to Misato's apartment after seeing how run down her place is. Rei ask Shinji if he likes one of them. He cowards away to his room. ShinjixAsukaxRei


Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Author's note: My first NGE fanfic

Status: As of now one shot

Characters: Shinji x Rei x Asuka (all 14)

Rating: M (Lemons mostly)

PS: Rei will be a little out of character

_"Character Thought"_

Please R&R

Edit: I've read some of the reviews and...for one thing YES I DID USE THE DAMN SPELL CHECK. and I did read over the 1st paragraph...My bad is all I have to say.

Threesome Love Night

"Yo Asuka you think Rei is ok by herself?" Shinji asked while fliping through channels on the TV. Asuka swallowed the last of her noodles and said "Damn Shinji if you're so concerned about her why don't you go see for yourself? Whats the worse that could happen?" "I would, but..." Shinji started but was interrupted by Asuka. "You wanting to see her nude again don't you? You didn't get enough the first time did you? I bet you want to have sex with her? Am I somewhere close to it?" She teased with him.

_"Damn it, I knew it would be a mistake telling her about that time."_ He thought to himself while trying to hide his crimson red face. "Hmm? Why you hiding your face?" Askua asked as she got up. "Just leave it." Shinji pleaded. "Hahaha you do want to see her don't you? I knew it, some guys just can't get a naked girl out of their heads." Asuka said as she snatched the remote from his hands and turned the TV off. "Now get up. We are going to see her since you can't get her out of her head." Askua demanded. "I can go by myself." Shinji said. "Now now I know what you would do. You would just go and hang out with your other friends, and when you return you would make something up about what happened there." _"Damn her." _Shinji thought as he got up.Asuka grabbed his hand and lead him out of the apartment.

Two hours later they was at Rei's apartment. "Now lover boy knock and plow into your lover's nude body like you want to." Asuka said, still teasing him. "Stop with that!" Shinji yelled. "Just denied it just means you want to really do things to her." Askua said. "Why I ought to..." Shinji started but the door opened. "So its you two." Rei said. _"What? Still in her school clothes? Doesn't she have anything else to wear?"_ Asuka asked herself. "Ah Rei, I was worried about you. You seemed kind of off at school." Shinji said. "He just wants to.." Askua started. "Just cram it already." Shinji interrupted. "I'm doing fine. Please come in." Rei said.

They walked in and Shinji closed the door behind them. Asuka was in shock when she seen the poor conditions the apartment was in. Dirty floors, mold on the walls, foul smell, and roaches freely crawling around._ "How can anyone live like this? Doesn't she clean up?"_ Asuka asked herself. Shinji noticed Asuka's face and leaned back to say "This is her place when its clean. Its normally much worse." Asuka couldn't believe her ears.

"Have a seat and I'll make some tea." Rei said as she brewed up the tea.

_"I see why he was worried about her now."_ Asuka thought to herself. "Rei, how about you come over to our place for the night?" Asuka asked when she was given a cup of tea. Shinji looked at her with a what on Earth are you saying face. "Hm? Why?" Rei asked. "Come on you don't see a reason why? This place is only slightly better than being homeless. I won't stand it to see one of my friends living in such conditions." Asuka said. "But..." Rei started but interrupted by Asuka grabbing her hand. "Shinji, you staying or are you coming back home?" Asuka asked while walking out of Rei's apartment. "Damn wait for me you two." Shinji pleaded while trying to keep up with Asuka. _"Damn why does she get these wild mood swings?" _Shinji asked himself.

"Now, Rei, don't you feel a little better?" Asuka asked when Rei walked in the living room, after taking a shower, wearing one of Asuka's t-shirts and pants. "Yes I do. Thank you Asuka." Rei said. Shinji was flipping through the TV channels when Rei sat down next to him. "Shinji, do you like one of us?" Rei asked. "What?" Shinji turned crimson red. "Why do you ask Rei?" Shinji asked while trying to hide his blushing. "Come on Shinji just say it. You know you are deeply in love. Come out and say it." Asuka continually teased him. "Damn it just leave me alone." Shinji said as he got up and went to his room."Good one Rei." Asuka said as she picked up the remote and started to flip to her favorite show.

Shinji was on his bed thinking about what Rei asked him. _"Damn it, why did she just come out of nowhere and asked that? I do like them both equally, but they probably wont swing that way. Hmm who to pick then..."_ Shinji couldn't make up his mind about who to say he likes.

"Asuka do you like Shinji?" Rei asked. "What? Are you kidding? That wimp is too insignificant for me. You can have him." Asuka replied. "Only denying it means you do like him." Rei said. "Come on Rei stop joking. I don't like him." Asuka said. "So you say you don't like him, then that means you love him." Rei replied. "WHAT?" Asuka blushed. Rei giggled to herself. "Your blushing only means its true. Now just go in there and tell him." Rei told her. "Just shut it!" Asuka demanded. "If you wont say anything then I will." Rei said as she got up and walked to Shinji's room. _"Damn it is she gets him then I could lose him forever." _Asuka thought. Asuka quickly got up and ran to his room.

"Rei what is it?" Shinji asked. Rei sat down on his bed and took his hand. "Shinji I..." Rei started, but was interrupted by Asuka almost kicking the door off its hinges. "Shinji I love you!" Asuka shouted. "What?" Shinji couldn't believe what he heard. "I love you to Shinji." Rei said as she pulled him into a hug. Shinji blushed. "Get off him Rei, he's mine." Asuka demanded as she started to pry them apart. "I thought you said you didn't like him." Rei pointed out. "Just get away from him." Asuka said.

The two of them struggled to get Shinji into a kiss. As they struggled Shinji tried to force his way out of it, but he fell back on to his bed pulling the two girls on him. Some how all three of their lips met perfectly. _"Mmm his lips feel so good on mine." _Asuka's eyes were close thinking she was kissing Shinji. _"I always imagined kissing him would be this good." _Rei thought. Neither girl noticed that their lips was also on each other. _"Holy crap this isn't happening. I can't believe it, both of them are kissing me, and they are kissing each other to."_ Shinji was the only one aware of the fact that all three of them was sharing their first kiss with two people.

Asuka then opened her eye's only to see only one of Shinji's eyes. _"What the hell?"_ Asuka asked as she looked to her left. Just then her eye's focused on Rei and realized that she was also kissing her. _"Holy shit no way. EWWW!" _Asuka thought as she started to pull back. At the same time Rei was realizing that her lips was also on Asuka's. _"O hell no. The three of us just didn't..."_ Rei thought as she started to pull back. But just then Shinji pulled them both into a deeper kiss.

Shinji then started to use his tongue to try to coax both of their tongues out. Asuka was the first to give into it and started to use her tongue to meet with Shinji's.Then Rei opened her mouth to let her tongue out. The three tongues took turns exploring each others mouth. _"Damn I can't believe I'm doing this with him and wonder girl." _Asuka thought as her tongue started to explore Shinji's mouth. _"There is no way this is happening. I must be dreaming a nightmare."_ Rei thought as her tongue explored Asuka's mouth. _"Its like one of my most perverted dreams coming true. Please let this not be a dream."_ Shinji thought as he explored Rei's mouth.

The three of them took turns exploring each others mouth for ten minutes. Finally the three broke the kiss just looking at each other. Shinji was the first to talk "Rei to answer your question earlier, I love both of you." Asuka and Rei smiled and said "We love you to." Both Asuka's and Rei's leg felt something poking them. "What the hell is that poking me?" Rei asked. _"Crap Asuka is going to kill me."_ Shinji thought. Asuka smiled and asked "Rei, you don't know much about guys down there do you?" "Not much." Rei replied. "Well you are about to have the night of your life." Asuka said as she started to remove Shinji's shirt._ "Huh not what I was expecting."_ Shinji thought as he let one hand feel of Asuka's boobs and the other feel of Rei's.

_"What is he doing? It feels good. I bet he would like it better the way he first felt of it from back then."_ Rei thought as she pulled off her t-shirt, then she pulled her bra off. _"Good she's getting it. Now to remove mine."_ Asuka thought as she did the same. _"Now to get to the fun."_ Asuka thought. Asuka removed Shinji's hand and crawled down to his pants. She unzipped them and pulled them down to expose his underwear. "What is that sticking up?" Rei asked as she looked to see what Asuka was doing. "You'll see soon enough Rei." Asuka replied as she stuck her hands in his underwear to grab his member to stroke it. "Oh Asuka keep it up." Shinji said.

"Can I do that to?" Rei asked as she crawled down to where Asuka was. "Sure, just grab it and stroke it up and down." Asuka said as she pulled his underwear off. "Ok." Rei said as she did just that. "Mmm Rei keep doing it." Shinji said. "Rei, do you want it in you?" Asuka asked as she started to pull her pants and panties off. "Sure but you take it in first." Rei said as she did the same. "Ok now just sit down close to his face. Shinji I bet you know what to do right?" Asuka asked Shinji as she let his member into her pussy. _"OW OW OW OW." _Asuka thought as she lowered her pussy down to let all of Shinji's member into her. "Ya I do." Shinji said as he pulled Rei's pussy close to his mouth and started to lick it. "OH YES SHINJI!" Rei let out after feeling a tongue in her pussy for the first time.

Asuka started to move up and down on Shinji. "Asuka could you go a little faster?" Shinji pleaded between his licks on Rei's pussy. "Sure my love." Asuka replied while moving faster to pleasure Shinji. "Shinji you can stick your tongue in as deep as you want to." Rei said. Shinji did just that. "Oh YES SHINJI MORE." Rei let out. Just then Asuka pulled Rei's body to her and started to feel of her boobs while she kissed her. _"Mmm she isn't a bad kisser."_ Rei thought as she accepted the kiss.

"Asuka I'm about to cum." Shinji warned. Asuka ignored his warning and started to move faster and faster. "Asuka..." Shinji started again but was interrupted by Rei's pussy being shoved in his face. Shinji just gave up warning her and started to lick her pussy. _"Oh Shinji keep it up. I feel something coming. It feels so good." _Rei thought. Suddenly Rei cumed into Shinji's mouth. _"Mmm her cum taste good."_ Shinji thought. Just then Shinji cumed into Asuka's pussy. She broke the kiss with Rei to say "Oh Shinji I love you so much. I can feel your cum pouring into my womb." Asuka said. All Shinji did was smile and asked Rei "Would you like to feel that to Rei?" Rei smiled and said "Yes I would."

Asuka and Rei switched positions. Rei stuck his member as deep as it could go into her. Rei had a hurt look on her face for a few seconds. "I know it hurts but it only last for a few seconds. Now do what I did." Asuka said as she stuck her pussy into Shinji's face. Rei fought through the pain and started to move up and down. Doing what she was told to do she pulled Asuka back, started to feel of her boobs, and kissed her.

Shinji stopped licking Asuka's pussy to say "Rei move a little faster." Rei did just that. Asuka then cumed on Shinji's face when he was about to go back to licking her pussy. She broke the kiss to say "Aw damn now I got your face filthy. I'll clean it up." She leaned down to lick her cum off his face, then she kissed him. _"Damn this is better than a normal kiss."_ Shinji thought. Rei smiled as she started to move faster and faster on Shinji's member.

Just then, while Asuka was mixing her cum on Shinji's tongue, he cumed in Rei's pussy. "Oh Shinji, I love you." She said as she fell on Asuka's back. Asuka broke the kiss to move Rei to one side of Shinji while she laid down on his other side and pulled the covers over the three of them. Shinji had one arm around both of his lovers.

"Rei, are you ok?" Shinji asked. She opened her eyes and said "Yes I am my love." He smiled and kissed her. Feeling left out Asuka poked her head over to them and forced her lips on theirs. Neither put up a fight and let Asuka join in. The three tongues were once again exploring each others mouth. After about five minutes of this, all three grew sleepy and fell asleep.

A few hours later Misato finally came home to her apartment, only slightly drunk. _"I wonder if the two of them are still up?"_ She looked in the kitchen. _"Hmm... its around dinner time and yet they aren't here."_ She looked in the living room. _"Not here either. Maybe they are out on a date or something. Nah they are probably sleeping."_ She looked in Asuka's room. _"What the...not here. Damn maybe they are on a date or...No way they wouldn't."_ She quickly opened Shinji's door to find Shinji, Rei, and Asuka in bed. Misato's eye's grew wide open. _"Holy shit I am not seeing this. Maybe I'm just too sleepy, drunk, and I'm seeing things. I mean come on its not like Asuka and Rei turned bisexual all of a sudden."_

Just then Shinji opened his eyes and fixed them on Misato. "Oh hell...um..Misato...it is exactly what it looks like." Shinji said. Misato's eye's widened even more, her mouth fell wide open and she fainted.

lol nice ending eh? The only way I would continue the fan fic is if I get a lot of positive feed back.


End file.
